Less Pain
by TheDauntlessWitch
Summary: Running through the forest. Scared and alone, with only a knife and a pistol that she barely knows how to use. Walkers on her heels, slowly catching up to the injured little girl. Living her nightmare, wanting to escape. (A really short story)


_**My first Walking Dead Fanfic. Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead **_

* * *

_Elizabeth was separated from her group, having to run into the forest with walkers on her tail, getting closer. Gunshots could be heard behind her. She swerved in and out of trees trying to get away. She scratched her arms on tree trunks and her lungs were in pain from the running that she had to do to get away from the walkers.__.._

* * *

**Less Pain**

**~Elizabeth** **Foster**~

My ears were full of their awful groans and moans - hungry for flesh and I was their prey. My knife broke into their skulls whenever they got close. One grabbed onto my arm with its single rotted hand, so I stabbed it in its eye to make it let go, but as I backed away from the herd, I tripped, rolling backwards down a hill.

When I stopped rolling down the hill I landed in a pile of my favourite coloured leaves. Orange, but it had a slight colour of green in the mix.

My fragile head bashed into a boulder going down the hill. Pain erupted from my skull and red tears escaped the wound that the boulder created. Not only did I feel pain in my head, but I felt something even more painful in my stomach. I could hear buzzing in my head as well as the walkers moans and their feet stumbling through leaves. I grunted as I searched around for my knife that I let go of whilst rolling down the hill, but all I felt were the leaves and twigs that I was surrounded by. My eyes were blurry and all I could see was a mixture of autumn colours from the leaves that rained down from the trees. As I helplessly threw my hands around trying to grab hold of my knife. I tried to move, but the pain exceeding from my stomach stopped me.

Not only was everything blurry, but it started to become red from the blood that came out of my head. I reached a shaky hand up to the right side of my forehead and felt the warmness of the blood. I swiped it off and then continued the search for my knife. I felt so helpless searching for the knife, gasping for air as my lungs were in pain from the running.

I looked down at what was causing the pain and saw my knife plunged deep into my stomach, blood dripping off the black handle. My left hand started fumbling for the handle sticking out of my stomach. When I got a good grip - I started to pull, causing more pain and I struggled to pull because of the amount of pain I was doing to myself. I got halfway through pulling it out before deciding to stop as the pain felt like it was going to make me pass our. It also felt like it was killing me more then it was keeping it in. I felt the large threat was behind me. Four walkers were up the hill.

I shakily turned my head to them to see what they were doing. One was tumbling down the hill and the other three was slowly making their way behind it. I shuffled through the orange leaves, not wanting to die at the young age of twelve. I got separated from my group. I wasn't that close with any of them there, but they would protect me, but the only thing that could protect me now is the knife stuck in my stomach, but I couldn't bring myself to pull it out as I felt so weak.

The walker that was falling down the hill was at my feet now, crawling like me. It grabbed onto my leg - right below the knee. I attempted to shake it off, but it had a good grip on me. It really wanted to eat me. I looked at it as I kicked it with my free foot, right in the face. I quickly stumbled up and ran right into a tree immediately. I screeched out in pain, forcing myself to look back at the walkers that were all reunited at the bottom of the hill.

I made my way around the tree trunk, pulling myself all the way around bracing myself to get ready to sprint. I gasped as I fell back on my butt and screamed when I saw what I tripped over. A female walker with a arrow stuck in its neck. It was still alive and it grabbed onto my arm, a moan escaping from its dead lips. I pulled my pistol out of my belt and shot it in the head - I didn't want to pull out the knife that was in my stomach, that would cause more agony to me.

I got back up to my feet and tried to run, but every inch of my body was in pain. I put the pistol back in my holster. I had to walk. I felt so weak, stumbling away from the walkers. I was looking at my trainers for a brief moment as I was walking away, but when I looked up I saw a walker, walking towards me. I turned around to were the four walkers were. Only a few meters away from me.

Quick.

I brought both of my hands to the handle of the knife sticking out of my stomach and pulled. I screamed in agony as I brought it out of my stomach, my white shirt was almost completely drenched in my blood. I gasped for air as I turned in around, looking at the walkers nearing me.

I stabbed the closest one in the skull. I could actually see his skull as half of his face was peeling off. The woman next to him was coming getting close, so I took a step forward and plunged my knife into her forehead. As I was about to get the third walker, I burst out into my loudest scream yet.

Forget the pain I got from bashing my head on the boulder. Forget the pain that I got from accidentally stabbing myself. Forget the pain I received from falling on top of that walker. But the pain I received from a walker plunging its teeth into my shoulder. I pulled myself off from its grip and broke out into my walk/attempt in running.

I grunted in pain as I walked. I stared in shock at my shoulder. A large gap was missing from my shoulder. Tons of blood was making pathways down my arm. I put my hand on the bite mark and as my hand reached the wound, more pain erupted from it. I started to weep and bawl. I sniffled and sobbed.

This is it.

Why did this happen to us? Life was good before the walkers started coming. No. Not just good. It was great, splendid, enjoyable, funny, weird at times. But now there's this suffering that people have to endure.

I miss my mom. My dad. They were expecting another one of me. You could see how big my moms tummy was. But they died the first day. My mom turned and as my dad held her dead hand, she bit him.

God. Life was so perfect. The walkers ruined everything.

I sat down at a tree. The edges of my vision started to become black and fuzzy. I started to get tired. No longer did I feel pain, it only stung a bit. Tears dripped down my chin as I sobbed.

I looked at the two dead walkers making their way towards me.

It was at this moment where I started to reflect on my life. Growing up. Georgia is a nice place. Whenever we had a holiday we would never travel overseas. We'd always go to a different state. I kinda wish that I went on a plane - to experience that journey. Guess I never will.

I quickly thought about my friends and our time together. I never saw them when the walkers came about. I remember my best friend Sophia and her lovely mom, then her abusive dad.

_I hope he died._ Oh God what a terrible thing to think. No one should deserve to die. I hope Sophia isn't dead or one of _those _things. She deserved better in her life. She lived in a world of violence with her dad and now she is plunged into a more horrible world which she didn't deserve. None of us deserve this.

My muscles felt dead. I hunched over and threw up on the grass next to me. I always hated throwing up, because of that feeling that you'd get in the back of your throat, like you won't be able to breathe. When I finished I started to cough heavily looking up at the two walkers continuing to make their way over to me. I coughed again and I didn't bother to put my hand to my mouth. I felt something warm trickle down the corner of my mouth and run down my skinny neck. I slowly raised my hand to wipe it, thinking that it was saliva, but saw more blood.

I feel like it is already taking into effect. I couldn't even smell the vomit that was right next to me.

Again, I stared at the walkers. Getting close now. Persistent for two dead people. I know now that there is no point in running away from them. I'm basically dead too. I motioned my hand to get the gun from my holster.

I made it this far into the horror that the Earth has been submerged into. I stared at the pistol that was now in my lap. I'll now be with my mom and dad. I wonder how they will greet me. Will they say: "Well done." or "Welcome home" or maybe a simple "Hello honey." I don't want to turn into one of them, but I never thought that I would end up killing myself, but here we are.

I put the cold gun at my head, angled it right so it could go straight into my brain, making sure I wont return as one of them.

I was no longer crying. The walkers were almost at me now, so I knew I had to do it now.

My finger was on the trigger and I pulled it.

* * *

_____Elizabeth was separated from her group, having to run into the forest with walkers on her tail, getting closer. Gunshots could be heard behind her. She swerved in and out of trees trying to get away. She scratched her arms on tree trunks and brambles and her lungs were in pain from the running that she had to do to get away from the walkers.__..b____ut all that running was no good, she still ended up dying. But she had a good run._

_Blood smeared the tree trunk that she was sitting next to, the pistol still in her small hand. Half of her brown hair was crimson from the blood. The bullet went right the way through her brain, therefore she will be unable to turn. It didn't take the walkers long to get to her body and feed of her insides. One went right into her stomach, ripping it open and feeding off her organs. The other started to munch off her leg, sitting in the vomit that was still next to her. Her green eyes stayed open and it looked like she was watching them feed off her._

_But she was in a much better place. Away from the chaos that was now Earth. She was happy that she made it this far in such a small group. She defended herself and only a few times did she have to depend on other people._

_She returned to her perfect world._

* * *

**_Would you kindly review this story? Thanks for reading._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this short story_**_ :)_


End file.
